Beverage containers frequently have provision for opening a portion of the top of the can so that the purchaser can drink the contents directly from the can. The area that is to serve as the discharge opening is formed as a "knock-out" in the metal top, and a ring is secured to the knock-out near the center portion of the can top for tearing the knock-out from the can top so as to provide the discharge opening. Such containers have the disadvantage that the top of the can becomes dirty as the result of dust settling on it or other contaminants falling on it while it is standing on store shelves or elsewhere. Sometimes insecticides are sprayed on areas where the cans are stored, and this insecticide accumulates and dries on top of the can. People who buy these containers often open them for immediate consumption and without either the facilities or the inclination to wash the container before bringing their lips in contact with the contaminated surfaces.
Health authorities in some jurisdictions require that such self-opening containers have a plastic cover over the area around the discharge opening for protection from contamination. Such plastic covering adds considerable expense to preparation of the containers for sale; and the equipment for applying such plastic covers is a large expense to plants where beverage containers are filled and packed. Furthermore, such plastic covers are not adequate for preventing contamination, because customers have favorite flavors and they break open several packs on the supermarket shelf and collect different favorite individual flavors which they purchase at the check-out counter.
Store managers cannot effectively prevent this practice and the unsold containers remain on the store shelf with some or all of the containers deprived of their protection against dust, dirt and other contamination. Some of the containers that are purchased are stored on pantry shelves and elsewhere where they gather dust and dirt with no protection whatever for the areas around the discharge opening.
This invention provides a method for protecting the drinking orifice area of a pull-tab beverage container from dust, dirt, sprays and similar contaminants during packing, merchandising display in stores, and while on a shelf in a purchaser's pantry or other storage area.
The new result obtained by this invention provides the protection against contamination without using plastic covers, or any other kind of protective cover; and with no increase in the cost of the beverage and container. The invention uses the container itself as a protective cover for preventing dust, dirt, sprays and like contaminants from coming in contact with the area of the container around the discharge opening from which a person drinks or pours the contents from the container.
The method of this invention makes a container with a side wall and a bottom wall secured to the side wall, and positions the bottom wall with a substantial part thereof recessed upward above the lower end of the side wall so that the bottom wall and side wall form a compartment below the bottom wall and above a plane on which the side wall rests when the container is on a shelf or other support. The compartment is closed off in all directions when the lower end of the container is supported on a shelf, table or other conventional flat support.
Since a container, such as a beverage can, is stable when either end is resting on a shelf, this invention insures that the container is oriented with the pull-tab containing recess at the bottom by placing lettering of the container label so that the lettering is upright only when the pull-tab recess of the container is at the bottom.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.